Reunion
by Ynotreadfiction
Summary: Four people all related but none of them ever met in their life but the only connection is Abstergo and they haven't met even then. But as they enter their own animus they meet in their history they will start to grow close. But here they have a common goal in mind to get a lost weapons, the Sword of Adam and the Dagger of Eve.


**So you guys didn't say what project I should work on next so I'm just gonna assume you guys want me to pick so here is an idea I found digging through all my old journal. I had to make some changes to the idea but I kinda like it so here it is… (Maya) It's based on his and my favorite game so I hope you like.**

_**Agent: DECEASED**_

_**Rank: Assassin Hunters**_

_**Entry Log: 1348**_

"I've been following this lead on what we think is an assassin in Arizona," This bulky man said speaking into a recorder "Though he's been taking me everywhere high and low I think I finally cornered him..."

The man looked at the welcome sign and continued to speak "In a small town called Yuma, and it's not that far from the Mexican border."

"This is gonna be the last stop this assassin makes, cause if he makes it into Mexico I'd lose and the Templars there won't know where to look for him."

He followed a van to the edge of town and the van parked, the guy got out and looked both sides and ran away from the van.

"The suspect under question finally left his vehicle and I'm now gonna pursue him." He put the recorder away in the back of his car and grabbed his gun.

He holstered it before he left his car and followed the suspect, the Templar then noticed that for a small town more people were gather where the Assassin went.

He turned around the corner and then noticed there was a giant crowd of people, "The Tamale Festival?" he said and saw the stands filled with food.

Then the smell hit him it, he was half tempted to drop everything he was doing to try one or two, but he shook himself out of the food trance.

"I have to find him and get out of here." he walked through the crowd knowing the fact that this is where Assassins like to strike.

But he caught sight of the assassin again, he was heading towards an alley stepping away from the crowd.

I followed close behind and in the alley it was almost silent, the view would be blocked by garbage so I could "question" this possible assassin.

"Hey you I'd like a word with you." I stepped closer making sure not to reveal my weapon, the hooded figure turned around and looked at me directly, though it was too dark to see his face.

"Of course you would," The assassin said, this took me by surprise since he has never spoken the entire hunt "but you Templars would just end up killing me anyways."

This was all I needed to know, he was an assassin, he knew about the Templars and even if he just stumbled upon the truth he can't tell anyone else.

I pulled out my Heckler &amp; Koch Mk23 and fired at him, I wasn't worried about sound due to the built-in silencer, but the bullet stopped in front of the assassin.

"I think it's my turn to attack." the assassin reached behind him and pulled out a sword, but the Templar had seen this sword before.

"Impossible that sword is under constant watch, and no one is allowed to wield it." I shouted. the sword looked like the Sword of Eden, but that wasn't possible.

But then I noticed the details about it such as the shape of the sword and the power it radiated.

"You are mistaken, this is not the same weapon as you may think it is." he swung the sword and stepped closer to me.

"This weapon is called the Sword of Adam," He paused momentarily letting that sink in my head "Th- Th- Then that means..." it all shifted together like clock work.

He pressed the tip of the sword gently on my chest and it pierced my kevlar and ran me through coming out the other side of me.

I grabbed his shoulder to keep me up and whispered to him "You're not an assassin!" he pulled the blade out and let the me drop to my knees.

"I thought I made that clear in Vegas when I killed the cops?" the man said as he knelt down beside the me.

"They were crooked..." I said as I tried putting pressure on my wound to give me time to signal backup.

"They were?" he said with a confused look on his face "Well that was all a coincidence you can be sure of that."

The man stood up and put the sword way in its scabbard that hung on over his shoulder.

"Wait!" I yelled after the mysterious man "What are you gonna do, what your plan?"

The man stopped no one in his time here ever asked him that, responded "Honestly, I'm here just to have some fun and stir up Chaos."

And with that said he pulled up a detonator and pressed the button on top, then explosions went off outside the alley, he tossed the detonator to the Templar and walked away.

"I hope the assassin's put up more of a fight…" he said as he walked through the crowd of screaming people.

He glanced at the crater that used to be his car and turned to the Templars vehicle "Might as well wipe everything when I start driving."

He got in the car and took off in peace as people were running around screaming in fear 'Music to our ears wouldn't you say?' he thought to himself and the only response he got was two hands clapping.

_In Seattle an intern just got hired after month of working for Abstergo Entertainment and he was getting escorted to his new work space where he'd hope to get to know everyone well._

_**Agent: Unknown**_

_**Rank: Unknown**_

_**Entry Log: 2408**_

"So this is your new office and I'll be your Manager." She held out her hand for a handshake and I took it graciously "I still want you to know how honored I am for hiring me!"

I was equal height to her if not shorter for being in my 20's, and I could definitely pass for a high schooler.

My name is Anthony and this is my first day working for Abstergo and this is the first step before a chain reaction is formed and history will be made.

"We are gonna give you your first big project," My manager said handing me a thick envelope "You'll be working on an Identity Project so don't screw this up."

My managers name is Melanie Lemay, she smiled and patted me on the shoulder "If you do good on this project you may get an early promotion!" I doubted it but I still gave her a friendly smile.

She snapped her finger as if she remembered something and said "If you stumble upon anything weird just tell me and I'll help you figure it out" and with that she walked away and left me to explore my new personal office.

It was empty and but it looked very similar to the other offices, I sat down and was about to start work on my project but before I can start someone knocked.

I looked and saw someone that was gonna help me "Hey are you gonna take over the last guy that left?" The guy asked "Umm… I'm not sure, I just got hired from being an intern."

"Well you're gonna need a unique code on your computer." I looked at my computer and asked "You mean a password?"

"Not really, we've had hackers get into our systems and so now we have to make a safety lock down procedure to substitute a password." He explained it and I heard the rumors while still an intern.

"I can help you if you don't know how to make one." He sounded like he really wanted to help me but I wasn't gonna trust him yet "Nah I have and idea for one."

I started up the computer and let my fingers fly across the keyboard I wasn't gonna finish by the end of the day but I can build the base of it for now.

He patted my shoulder but I was focused on my computer and he recognised it and left but before he did he said "If you have any questions I can answer," He assumed he was talking to a wall so he left.

"Finally." I whispered I was almost done with the grounds of my secure lock, but I looked at my work file this is a huge step in my plans to be working on this so early.

I picked up the file and turned on my animus the data was already ready for me to go in and I put on the visors, drowning myself in new memories and feelings.

_**Files restored…**_

_**Agent ID restored…**_

_**Rank Corrupted…**_

_**Saving...**_

_Today was a normal day in Seattle and a bit stormy, but nothing out of the usual. Everybody had out either umbrellas or were wearing hoodies _

_**Agent: Unknown**_

_**Rank: Unknown**_

_**Entry Log: 109**_

It was a rainy day so I obviously grabbed a hood so I can get to work, I walked closer to the entrance of Abstergo Entertainments so I could see what they had in stored for me.

They were interested in my family history, but I didn't see why they were interested in old farm slaves.

As I walked to the entrance security had pulled me aside , probably some more security routines, and they really were drill me for information.

I showed them my card and they still didn't let up on me, but then I remembered something that would help, I reached into my pocket and pulled out a red cross.

Whatever the cross meant to them they immediately stopped asking questions "We're sorry sir, its just we've been threatened by hooded figures recently."

"It's alright," I said "You guys are only doing your jobs." they returned my bag and I headed to the elevator in the center area.

I swiped a card I was handed and was sent up to the 66th floor as I exit out I saw a long haired blonde at the front 'This is my chase to have some fun.'

"Hey beautiful," the lady looked up and only smiled in response "I got some meeting with a doctor, but I think you'll more interesting to talk to." she giggled in response.

I looked at her nametag and saw the name, but I obviously couldn't pronounce it "So you have some chinese in your blood I see." She looked down at her nametag and responded "Ya from my dads side, this is his last name."

We continued to make small talk but when I realized the time I had to cut her off "I'm sorry I'd love to hear more about your sister," which wasn't true "But I have to get to a Doctor Haywood?"

"Okay he is down the hall third door on the left." I rushed down the hall to Doctor Haywood's office.

But as I entered I realized this wasn't an office I was about to leave when I was flagged down by the Doctor "Glad you could make it," he said "Get distracted by the intern?"

"Kind of," I said looking around I continued "I thought we were gonna meet in your office before we started the procedure?"

He turned back to his work and said "Well plans have changed so I moved just straight to the procedure." I wasn't scared but this wasn't part of the deal.

"Where is my money then?" I walked to him "That was part of the deal!" he sighed and gestured to one of his assistants, they brought a large envelope.

"Five thousand dollars like you've requested and more when we're done like we promised so are we gonna start?" Doctor Haywood gestured to the Animus.

"Fine so how far back are we going?" I said as I got in the machine "You're heading to 1500 to see what you're ancestor can dig up there."

I rested my head down and the machine started to sync to my DNA "Manuel are you ready?" I could only nod in response and the it felt as if I was dropped into a pool of consciousness until I found one and stuck to it.

_**Files Restored...**_

_**Agent ID Restored...**_

_**Rank Corrupted...**_

_**Saving...**_


End file.
